


mornings taste sweeter with you

by tatoeba



Series: domestic!fanxing verse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: there's nothing yifan likes more than spending his morning with yixing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/45541886904/imagine-your-otp-sleeping-in-bed-together-and#notes)

Sunlight shines through the tiny sliver between the curtains where Yifan didn’t pull them shut properly the night before. He groans unhappily, turning away from the brightness and squeezing his eyes tight to stay asleep. He feels Yixing make a soft noise beside him, twisting in bed from Yifan’s discomfort and smacking him in the chest with the back of his hand. Yifan sighs, a smile pulling at his lips at that, and he gives into the fact that he’s probably not going to be able to fall asleep again.

He stretches his arms over his head, feels the muscles in his back roll pleasantly as the kinks from sleep fade away. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and taps at the screen, sees a few text message alerts, and a quick glance tells him they’re all from Chanyeol reminding him about grabbing dinner that night because Yifan keeps bailing on him and it’s finally his day off so he has no excuse not to be there, each message with an abominable amount of emoticons and exclamation marks that makes Yifan’s head hurt so early in the morning.

Rolling his eyes he types up a quick response to his friend and checks the time in the corner of his phone. It’s just about ten o’clock which is later than Yifan had expected it to be, but still much earlier than he’s used to waking up on Saturday mornings when he has a day off. He’s even more surprised to find that Yixing is still asleep, as Yixing is always awake before he is, making breakfast or watching the news on television as he grades assignments for his classes.

He sets his phone back onto the table and turns to look at Yixing who is calm and peaceful in sleep. His hair is in his face, hiding his closed eyes, and his mouth is open slightly against the pillow. Yifan smiles as he watches him sleep for a few minutes, then reaches out to brush his hair away from his face. Yixing stirs, brows furrowing, but he doesn’t wake up and Yifan is glad. He knows Yixing’s been really busy lately, what with it being mid-term, and he’s spent many nights catching up on grading and creating exams. These days it hasn’t been out of the ordinary to find Yixing still awake when Yifan returns from the hospital, hunched over a pile of papers at the kitchen table and greeting Yifan with a tired smile and darkness under his eyes.

“You’re starting to look like me,” Yifan teased him the other day, and Yixing laughed, reached over to smush his palms against Yifan’s face.

“Please,” he said, “you only think you have circles under your eyes, but your ridiculous skin treatment process every night takes care of that for you.” He pinched Yifan’s cheeks before drawing away, laughing again at Yifan’s glare, and then added, “Besides, who would want to look like you? Not _me_ ,” and shrieked when Yifan tackled him to the couch.

Now Yifan thinks Yixing could use all the sleep he can get, and not have to worry about making breakfast or doing the laundry when he gets up. Carefully, Yifan slips out from under the covers and heads to the bathroom to wash up. He grabs a plain white t-shirt from the closet and yanks it over his head as he heads out of the room and to the kitchen, stopping at the television to turn it to the news so he can listen as he works.

Yixing is the better cook between the two of them and Yifan doesn't even remember the last time he ever made breakfast. He putts around the kitchen for awhile, checking over what they have and what he can make without burning. He pulls out a few eggs, because if there's anything Yifan can make it's a killer omelet, and decides on some toast, too. Simple, but at least Yixing won't wake up and complain that he didn't put enough water in with the rice or something.

He ends up burning his first omelet because he gets distracted by the news, and is definitely glad Yixing is still asleep so he can’t make fun of him for it. He scrapes off the mess from the frying pan and tries again and he’s just finishing up the second omelet when Yixing walks into the kitchen, fighting a yawn behind a hand.

“Hi,” he says, voice still groggy with sleep, and he presses a kiss to Yifan’s cheek. “You’re making breakfast?”

“Don’t look so surprised,” Yifan says, eyes narrowing. “I know how to do this much.”

“And how many eggs did you burn before you made these?” Yixing asks him knowingly, eyes bright.

Yifan ignores him for grabbing the bread out of the toaster and dropping a piece onto each of their plates. He heads to the fridge to pull out the jam, holding up the two jars in his hands. Yixing points to the strawberry and he returns the grape to the fridge and slides the jar over across the counter. Yixing jumps up onto the counter and uncaps the jar, yanks open the drawer between his legs to grab a knife and two forks.

Yixing spreads jam across a slice of bread and holds it up for Yifan who blinks, surprised, but then laughs and dutifully opens his mouth to let Yixing shove it inside. Yixing snickers as Yifan almost drops the rest of his toast, but manages to catch it before it hits the floor and sets it onto his plate.

“Good?” he asks after a few minutes, once Yixing’s stuffed his face with a few bites of his omelet and toast.

Yixing nods, grinning around a mouthful. “You usually don’t bother making breakfast though, so why today?” he asks.

Yifan shrugs. “Just felt like it,” he replies simply but he can tell Yixing doesn’t believe him, making a tiny noise of skepticism before taking another bite of his toast. He gets a bit of jam stuck to the corner of his mouth and Yifan smiles, leaning over to kiss him, swiping his tongue over side to clean it off. Yixing laughs into his mouth and pulls him closer, the drawer between his legs slamming shut loudly as Yifan steps between him instead and their kiss is soft and slow with the sweetness of strawberry jam lingering around the edges.

Yixing pulls back first with a grin and says, “You should make breakfast everyday.”

Yifan just chuckles, shaking his head, but he thinks he could probably get up early again tomorrow, too.


End file.
